User blog:Redfork2000/Ocean Invaders Parody
If you haven't read Ocean Invaders, I recommend you do so before reading this. This is a parody of Ocean Invaders. Parody Red Fork and Blue Ocean are having breakfast. But Blue Ocean is falling asleep. *Red Fork: Hey, wake up! *Blue Ocean: Sorry, I'm sleepy. *Red Fork: You shouldn't have stayed awake until 3:00 am on the internet. *Blue Ocean: Shh! Suddenly, the television turns on by itself, on the news channel. *Red Fork: Wait, I thought I left this on the movie channel. *Blue Ocean: It's part of the plot, deal with it. On TV: *News Reporter: A ship full of fish is heading towards u!. *Blast: Uh, is that supposed to scare us? *New Reporter: They're evil. *Blast: Aah! Someone save us! Back in Red Fork and Blue Ocean's house. *Red Fork: No one called us, so let's go save them again! *Blue Ocean: We can use my new invention that is conveniently made for this mission. *Red Fork: Wow, how come you always have exactly what we need? *Blue Ocean: Plot reasons, Red Fork, plot reasons. *Fred Fork: *''appears from the fourth wall* II'll eatcha! *Blue Ocean: Aah! *''kicks Fred Fork back into the fourth wall* Now let's go. Red Fork and Blue Ocean fly to the ship, that is being leaded by Captain Red Shell. *Red Fork: Wow, that's a big ship. Red Fork and Blue Ocean land on the ship. Red Fork charges his horn, and starts shooting down the entire crab army that's in front of him. Meanwhile, Captain Red Shell is looking out the window, talking to himself. *Captain Red Shell: *''evil laugh* Your time is about to end, Echo Creek. I will finally exact my revenge on humanity for polluting the ocean, and will take over the world! *Gary Guppy: You're going to kill them for polluting the ocean? What are you, captain planet? *Captain Red Shell: No, but you'll be captain dead if you keep questioning me! *Blowy: Aah! Captain! *Captain Red Shell: What is it? *Blowy: A red unicorn is on the ship, and he's owning everything without even trying! They watch Red Fork as he blasts through the entire crab army by himself. *Red Fork: *''shooting down every crab in sight* ''Excuse me, coming through. *Captain Red Shell: This is nonsense! *Blowy: What do we do!? *Captain Red Shell: We'll fight until the end, and go down with the ship! *Blowy: I've got a better idea. *Captain Red Shell: What is it? *Blowy: Abadon ship! *''jumps into the sea* *Captain Red Shell: *''facepalms* ''Seems like I'll have to handle this by myself. Captain Red Shell encounters Red Fork, and gives him a sword. *Captain Red Shell: This is where it ends, red unicorn. Draw your sword and duel me! *Red Fork: What? No! *Captain Red Shell: B-but, why not? *Red Fork: I don't feel like it. *Captain Red Shell: B-b-but, we have to fight! *Red Fork:Fine, but I don't want your sword! *Captain Red Shell: No, you take that sword you like it or not! *Red Fork: No! *Captain Red Shell: Whatever. But foolish decision, because I'm the greatest sea warrior, and I'm going to... Red Fork defeats Captain Red Shell in two seconds. *Captain Red Shell: Ouch... how did I lose to a pony? *Red Fork I win! The end! *Fred Fork: *''appears out of nowhere* ''I'll eatcha! *Red Fork: Oh my! This is a quick parody of one of my stories, Ocean Invaders. Basically the same story, but shorter, and told in a more humorous way. If you'd like me to do a parody for one of your stories, leave me your request in the comments. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts